


Take my hand and I will fell mountains to stay at your side

by BayHendrix



Series: Kissed by fire [18]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choosing between your head or your heart, Diana is 17, Diana was fostered in Kattegat for five years, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ivar can walk, Ivar is 20, roll with it, star crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Diana of Wessex knows that is she does this, if she takes his hand, she’ll be throwing everything away. Her father, brother, and family. He is cruel, arrogant, and bloody. But he can be almost brutally gentle and respects her. He would destroy kingdoms for those few he loves. If she does this she will lay bare herself not only to be him to the entire world. And he will be doing the same in kind.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kissed by fire [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Take my hand and I will fell mountains to stay at your side

It is nearing midnight. Diana is tired and wants to sleep. Tomorrow she will be marrying Bjorn and cementing the alliance between Wessex and Kattegat. Years of careful planning on the part of her father and Ragnar Lothbrok. He is not a man she would choose for herself. Bjorn is too old and doesn’t listen to her opinions. But he is kind is his own way and he’ll protect her. He will give her children and he will do right by them. Diana has always done her duty. It is all she has ever known. For the love her bears for her father, brother, and kingdom.

But on this night nearing midnight Diana is pressed up against a wall as she is being kissed by a man who is not her husband to be. Ivar the Boneless, proud pagan and bloody raider, is taller than her and a hard mass of muscle and will. His tongue dances with hers as her hands pull at his short dark blonde hair. One of his hands spans her back while the other is at the back of her neck. Both draw his closer to her.   
  
Diana is drowning. And she doesn’t want to come up for air. But eventually she has to. She breaks the kiss and lets her head fall back towards the wall. But before it can make contact with the stone Ivar’s hand move to cradle it. She opens her eyes her eyes and those blue eyes meets her own. And she wants to sob. They are intense as always but almost too gentle and full of an emotion she can’t bear to see.   
  


they have always been sworn enemies since the day she arrived in Kattegat. They have sparred verbally and occasionally with steel. Ivar is brutal and ruthless but he has always listened to her opinions. He ignores them most of the time but unlike most men he listens. He makes her yearn and burn and she hates him for this. For doing this now. For deciding to torture her the night before she is to wed his brother.   
  


Ivar moves his other hand from her waste and moves to cradle her cheek. She closes her eyes and summons her armour. She can’t afford to entertain this fantasy. “Diana.” He speaks her name the way she shouts orders to his men. Full of confidence. “Look at me.”

She doesn’t want to but something in his voice, yearning and a plea and a command all at once, makes her listen. And when she opens them he speaks again. “You will not marry Bjorn. I will kill him before he ever lays a hand on you.” And Diana knows he will. Ivan has never let a pesky this like blood or loyalty stand in the way of what he wants.

”Ivar. You fool!!! They’ll chase us to the end of the world for this!!! I don’t care about your pride or lust!!! Bjorn will marry me and give me children and help me rule here!!! He will...”

”He won’t respect you and he’ll lay with other women the moment you are with child!!!!”

Diana raises her voice to silence him. “He won’t hurt me!!!!!” At this Ivar falls silent. And Diana plots on unwilling and unable to stop the torrent falling from her lips. “He won’t hurt me like you because I won’t let him. He will not love me and he will lay with other woman but it’s better than I would get with and Englishman. He is nothing to me but a friend and ally. I knew I would never marry for love. But he will marry me in a church in front of God and country and maybe love can form in time. I have accepted this. But you don’t get to come and swoop in and and confuse me and make a fool out of me. My father...”

”Damn your father and damn mine!!!! I won’t let you do this!!! Don’t you understand????”   
  


“Understand that your hate me and want to humiliate me???”   
  


“I love you!!!!” He roars. And Diana freezes. Her mind stops. Ivar is panting and his eyes are as blue as a storm.”I have loved you since you took of Sigurd’s finger when you sparred with him. Since you told my mother to go to hell and gutted the man who tried to rape you. Since you looked at me and refused to cower like most men do.” He laughs then. Bitterly and dark. “I have loved you since you first sailed into Kattegat as a eleven year old brat. I have cursed the gods because of it. Damn them and damn you. But since this is my fate I won’t allow you to leave me. I will marry and love you. Only I will touch you. Only I will give you children. And when air die your name will be on my last breath. Is that enough for you!!!??? Is that not what you want????!!!l”


End file.
